Stories Games Wiki:Image Policy
Images may be uploaded to the StoriesGame Wiki. Please be sure to follow these guidelines when using, editing or uploading images. Using images Images may be added to an article to make it more attractive, easy to use and to explain things that words cannot. Relevance Images used must be relevant to the article they appear on. If there is a section on a page that is related to something else, an image relevant to that may be used. For example, there should not be an image of Reynardo on the Lapino page. However, if there is a relevant section on Jean Bison in the Sir Raleigh article, a Jean Bison image may be added to that section. Number Although images can be used on a article with great effect, the number of images must not be excessive. Generally, on a short article, only one image is needed. If an article is longer, more images may be added, so long as they are relevant and do not crowd the page. On shorter articles with an infobox (for example, loot articles), images are not always necessary. Location, size and style Generally, images should be posted on the right hand side, as a thumbnail. Ideally, they should have a caption that gives a short description of the image. In some circumstances, the image may be placed on the left. However, this should only be done rarely. Galleries Some articles may have a gallery at the bottom of the page. A gallery should only be used if there are many relevant pictures that do not comfortably fit on a page. Pictures added to a gallery must remain relevant to the article. Except on an editor's own userpage, a gallery should never be for personal use and should only be used to improve the quality of the article. All images in a gallery must be allowed under the Images Policy and must all contribute to the article. Simply having multiple images of the same object does not constitute contributing to the article - each image must have a purpose. Uploading Editors may upload images to the Wiki. Appropriate images All images uploaded must be appropriate and legal. This means that no adult content, pornography, illegal images or images promoting illegal activity should be uploaded. In addition to this, all images must be relevant to the Sly Cooper series and have a use on the Wiki. Any images that do not follow these rules will be deleted. In the case of illegal or adult content, the user may be blocked from editing and commenting the Wiki. Image format *It is preferred that images uploaded are in .png format, rather than .jpg or .jpeg. This is because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. *Never upload .gif images, and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. We do not need animations, and the .gif format does not handle quality properly. It has a limited colour depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format it loses a large amount of quality. Image names *Images should be named with good names. This means that they should be named to fit what the image is showing. *Avoid uploading images with poor filenames (such as random characters). If you're camera or screenshot program generates a random name for your image, rename it before uploading it here. Personal images The Sly Cooper Wiki is not an image hosting service, however, personal images are allowed. Please keep them all appropriate, and tag them all with Category:User images. Duplicate images Before uploading an image, editors should check to ensure a similar image does not always exist. If a duplicate image is uploaded, it should be deleted. You can nominate a duplicate image for deletion using . If a user wishes to upload a newer version of an image, they may do so by clicking the 'Upload a new version of this file' button. Content Images must contain what they are representing, and nothing more. Images may not be used to 'show off' (whether accidentally or on purpose). If an image contains excessive items or shows a players level or wealth, it should be replaced with a more appropriate image. Category:Policies